The Michigander & Texan Love Story?
by psychopathic-bitch
Summary: Rose a sweet 18 year old meets a sexy Texan.  Rated M for Future Chapters


It was the summer of 1966 eighteen year old Rose was leaving her parents house in Michigan for the summer and leaving to California with her best friend, seventeen year old Evangeline. They were going to be alone for three whole months, just themselves living in beautiful Malibu, California. They even had an apartment on the beach. Could two teenage girls ask for anything more? NO. Well, that is except for a cute boyfriend.

Rose was just packing up the rest of her bags, when she heard her phone ring, she jumped over her queen sized bed to the other side and quickly picked up the phone, it was Evangeline . "Hey Girl!" Evangeline almost yelled into Rose's ear. "Aha, hey Evangeline, what's up, girl?" Rose gave a half laugh. "NOTHING are you about ready?" Evangeline asked Rose as she threw herself upon her suitcase just barely getting it to zip. "Well almost, I just packed my last bag, I would be done though if you wouldn't have called and scared the poop out of me!" Rose laughed to let Evangeline know she was joking. "Alight, alright, I'll let you go now, just remember I'll meet you when you get off the plane in Arizona, okay then we'll both ride the one to California together, right?" "Got it!. See you there, Angel!" "Groovy, Rose!" The two girls hung up their phones, Rose kissed all of her family goodbye and told them she'd call them all the time but we all know teenage girls never listen to their families. Rose's father drove her to the airport and said his goodbyes, he slipped a 50 dollar bill into her pocket and told her to take care of herself. She smiled at him and then gave him a big hug and got onto the plane.

As she boarded the plane the first thing she noticed was that it was rather small, and most of the seats were taken, she didn't want to have to sit by anyone , lucky for her there was one row of three seats without anyone, she climbed into one and slid down to the window seat and threw her purse into the seat next to hers. She sighed as she looked out the window, she couldn't believe for the first time in her life she was leaving Michigan. She couldn't have been happier. The Plane Attendant called out to the people on the plane, telling them to fasten their seatbelts the plane was taking off. Rose did as she was told and dug into her purse taking out her thing of sleeping pills, she took out two and swallowed them without water. Rose sighed as she looked out her window and stared out at the clouds about 30 minutes later she was in her own little dream world. Before she knew it, the stewardess was shaking her shoulder and telling her "Miss, Miss, we're in Arizona." Rose rubbed her eyes as she looked up at the woman, "Oh, Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't realize." Rose grabbed her bags as she got off the plane, she looked out into the crowd to see Evangeline's bright, smiling face, running towards her. "ROSE!" Evangeline yelled as she wrapped her arms around Rose, causing her to drop all of her things. "Hey, Angel my groovy girl, what's up." Evangeline was wearing a pink lacey tank top, white flowery skirt and black flip flops with her hair in braids, she looked so cute, Rose was just wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and tennis shoes with her black hair messy and frizzy. Rose sighed and smiled at Evangeline, "So, girl, don't you think we should be going, we have the plane to catch up on things." Rose suggested as she reached down and picked up her things. "Oh, right, silly me, I'm just so happy to see you, I got sidetracked." She picked up her bags and the two girls talked together, and walked on to their next plane, before they knew it, the both of them were already in California, there was a man there in a limo waiting to pick them up to take them to their apartment in Malibu. Rose's face lit up as she looked over to Evangeline. "No, you didn't, did you?" Evangeline smirked, "Me? No, I don't know what you're talking about, babe!" The two girls giggled and ran to the car, the man opened the doors for them and went pack to pick up their luggage and throw it into the trunk.

Rose and Evangeline laughed and talked and talked while they looked out their windows, soaking up all the beautiful sites and groovy people. They soon arrived at their apartment, it was beautiful, the two teenage girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. The girls met with the landlord, a medium sized middle aged man by the name of Mr. Babbitt, he seamed to be a nice man, but there was just something "not right" about him. The girls grabbed their bags, and ran up to their room, Rose took the key and opened their door, it opened to a medium sized apartment, with all the necessities, the girls couldn't complain though, they got it real cheep, And the best part was, it's on the beach, they could go down and swim, soak up the sun and enjoy themselves for the whole summer by themselves, and who knows they could possibly meet some cute boys! Rose got the first pick of the rooms, since she was oldest, so naturally she chose the larger, master bedroom, Evangeline sighed and gave a small smile as she threw her bags on her bed and opened them up, starting to un pack and put everything in her drawers. Rose on the other hand threw her bags onto the bed, and unzipped one of her suitcases and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a tiny tank top and quickly changed into them. "HEY ANGEL, I'm going to go have a little look 'round, kay?" Before Evangeline could answer Rose was already out the door. Rose ran down the staircase in such a hurry she didn't have time to look where she was going and smack! She ran right into someone, smacking her head against a metal bar. "Ah! Rose rubbed the back of her head, she opened her eyes to see this beautifully gorgeous guy in front of her, holding his hand to her, Rose quickly grabbed his hand, and the man helped her up. He was very tall, 6 Ft, he wore a green wool hat, black trousers and red shirt, with yellow buttons. "Hey, uh, I'm really sorry, mister, you see, I'm new here, and I j-" before Rose could finish her sentence the boy in the wool hat was holding Rose's hand. Rose looked down and noticed there was blood on her hand, she panicked a little and moved her hand back to her head, sure enough her head was bleeding. The boy grabbed Rose's hand and walked her up to his apartment where he dabbed some alcohol onto a rag and rubbed it on Rose's cut. After it quit bleeding, he gave her a smile, "Uh, sorry about that, my name is Mike, Mike Nesmith and, you little, missy, are?" Rose was completely stunned for a moment. "Oh-Um, Rose Smith" Rose grabbed Mike's hand and smiled. "Now, what were you saying before, Miss Rose?" "Huh?" Rose looked up at him confused for second, "OH, right! Um well I'm new here, I'm from Michigan, me and my friend, Evangeline are on vacation here for three months" Rose laughed a little she looked up at Mike for a moment and seen how beautiful his eyes were, he then looked down at her and she quickly looked away. "So you decided to vacation in Malibu? That's pretty cool. If you want, I could take you out tonight and show you some cool sites." Rose sighed a little disappointed, "I would love that, Mike but what about Evangeline?" "Oh, Well if you want I could bring my band mates, too, and you could bring Evangeline." Rose's face lit up as she shook Mike's hand. "Groovy! Um, how about at seven? Is that good? Oh and my room is number 3!" Rose's ran back up stairs her heart beating faster then it ever had. She ran into her room and jumped onto her bed and locked her door. Rose was in for quite a wonderful time with Mr. Nesmith tonight wasn't she?

-to be continued-


End file.
